List of Playable Characters
LEGO Dimensions relies on many playable characters, in LEGO minfigure form, from many different franchises. They are placed on the Toy Pad to unlock in the game and play as. Three characters are included in the Starter Pack, while the rest are available in expansion Story Packs, Level Packs, Team Packs, Fun Packs, and Polybags. List of Characters Year 1 Characters DC Comics * Batman (Starter Pack) * Wonder Woman (71209 Fun Pack) * Cyborg (71210 Fun Pack) * The Joker (71229 Team Pack) * Harley Quinn (71229 Team Pack) * Superman (71236 Fun Pack) * Aquaman (71237 Fun Pack) * Bane (71240 Fun Pack) The LEGO Movie * Wyldstyle (Starter Pack) * Emmet (71212 Fun Pack) * Bad Cop (71213 Fun Pack) * Benny (71214 Fun Pack) * Unikitty (71231 Fun Pack) The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf the Grey (Starter Pack) * Gollum (71218 Fun Pack) * Legolas (71219 Fun Pack) * Gimli (71220 Fun Pack) Back to the Future * Marty McFly (71201 Level Pack) * Doc Brown (71230 Fun Pack) ** Mini Time Machine Portal 2 * Chell (71203 Level Pack) The Simpsons * Homer Simpson (71202 Level Pack) * Bart Simpson (71211 Fun Pack) * Krusty the Clown (71227 Fun Pack) Jurassic World * Owen Grady (71205 Team Pack) * ACU Trooper (71205 Team Pack) Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo (71206 Team Pack) * Shaggy (71206 Team Pack) Legends of Chima * Laval (71222 Fun Pack) * Cragger (71223 Fun Pack) * Eris (71232 Fun Pack) The Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch of the West (71221 Fun Pack) Doctor Who * Twelfth Doctor (71204 Level Pack) ** First Doctor ** Second Doctor ** Third Doctor ** Fourth Doctor ** Fifth Doctor ** Sixth Doctor ** Seventh Doctor ** Eighth Doctor ** War Doctor ** Ninth Doctor ** Tenth Doctor ** Eleventh Doctor * Cyberman (71238 Fun Pack) ** Cybermat Ninjago * Kai (71207 Team Pack) * Cole (71207 Team Pack) * Jay (71215 Fun Pack) * Nya (71216 Fun Pack) * Zane (71217 Fun Pack) * Lloyd (71239 Fun Pack) * Sensei Wu (71234 Fun Pack) Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman (71228 Level Pack) ** Egon Spengler ** Raymond Stantz ** Winston Zeddemore * Stay Puft (71233 Fun Pack) * Slimer (71241 Fun Pack) Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid (71235 Level Pack) Year 2 Characters DC Comics * Green Arrow (71342 Polybag) * Supergirl (71340 Polybag) Ghostbusters (2016) * Abby Yates (71242 Story Pack) ** Erin Gilbert ** Jillian Holtzmann ** Patty Tolan Adventure Time * Finn the Human (71245 Level Pack) ** Fern ** Psychic Mini Sub * Jake the Dog (71246 Team Pack) * Lumpy Space Princess (71246 Team Pack) ** Lumpy Sea Whale * Marceline the Vampire Queen (71285 Fun Pack) Mission: Impossible * Ethan Hunt (71248 Level Pack) ** Franz Krieger ** Mini Helicopter ** Mini Sub Harry Potter * Harry Potter (71247 Team Pack) ** Piranha * Lord Voldemort (71247 Team Pack) * Hermione Granger (71348 Fun Pack) The A-Team * B.A. Baracus (71251 Fun Pack) ** H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock ** Templeton "Faceman" Peck ** John "Hannibal" Smith Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Newt Scamander (71253 Story Pack) ** Jacob Kowalski * Tina Goldstein (71257 Fun Pack) ** Queenie Goldstein Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (71244 Level Pack) Gremlins * Gizmo (71256 Team Pack) * Stripe (71256 Team Pack) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * E.T. (71258 Fun Pack) The LEGO Batman Movie * Robin (71264 Story Pack) * Batgirl (71264 Story Pack) * Excalibur Batman (71344 Fun Pack) * Batman (Starter Pack) Knight Rider * Michael Knight (71286 Fun Pack) The Goonies * Sloth (71267 Level Pack) ** Mikey ** Brand ** Chunk ** Data ** Mouth ** Andy ** Stef LEGO City: Undercover * Chase McCain (71266 Fun Pack) ** Mini Police Plane The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom (71346 Team Pack) * Bubbles (71346 Team Pack) * Buttercup (71343 Fun Pack) Teen Titans Go! * Beast Boy (71255 Team Pack) ** Silkie * Raven (71255 Team Pack) ** Mini Soul Self ** Sparkleface ** Demon * Starfire (71287 Fun Pack) * Cyborg (71210 Fun Pack) * Robin (71264 Story Pack) Beetlejuice * Betelgeuse (71349 Fun Pack) Italize indicates a playable in-game character. Bold indicates a drone. Gallery Character Roster.png|The Wave 1 to Wave 5 character roster Screenshot 2017-01-07-14-53-24.png|Wave 1 - 6 Roster Screenshot 2017-01-07-14-52-46.png|Wave 1 - 7 Roster Screenshot 2017-02-06-16-09-10.png|Wave 1 - 7.5 Roster Wave8Roster.png|Wave 1 - 8 Roster Wave9Roster.png|Wave 1 - 9 Roster (Complete Roster) Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Keys Category:Drones Category:Starter Characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Polybag Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Legends of Chima Category:Legends of Chima Characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Characters Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Characters Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Characters Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:LEGO City: Undercover Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Beetlejuice Category:Beetlejuice Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017